Cronicas del infierno
by Caroone
Summary: Tu haces un trato para librarte de tú infierno, pero lo que no te imaginas es que entras en el. Apesar de que es un fic de Serena/Yaten, no es lo que parece
1. Atenas 457aC

_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi._

Hola, a todos nuevamente, y pues aquí estoy nuevamente con una nueva historia, y pues no es que abandone las demás, pero gracias a una querida amiga que se moría por esta historia ( al igual que yo) me decidí a subirla de una vez. Querida Ashamed Kawaii, ¡wip! Esta historia es para ti.

Y pues no sé si será algo diferente o no, pero con el tiempo se irán dando cuanta de la temática de la historia, espero que les guste

**CRONICAS DEL INFIERNO**

**Atenas ****457a.C. **

A las afueras de la gloriosa ciudad se encontraba una modesta casa en donde vivían una pequeña familia compuesta por una mujer y su joven hija, la cual era muy reconocida por su piel blanca, sus ojos azules, y su hermoso cabello rubio, muchos creían que era hija de un Dios porque era demasiado hermosa para ser hija de un simple mortal.

La hermosa muchacha desde hace tres años todos los día se sentaba en un tronco a un lado del camino que se perdía entre los arboles

—Serena ya estás aquí otra vez— la miro severamente, una joven peliroja de ojos verdes, llevaba entre sus manos una gran canasta llena de fruta —Deberías de ir mejor a ayudar a tu madre en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

—Mi madre me dejo venir— La miro por un momento de soslayo y nuevamente su vista se fijo en el camino —Así que yo no le veo el problema que este aquí.

—¡Hay Serena! nunca vas a cambiar— Decía mientras movía negativamente su cabeza de un lado a otro — Sea lo que sea que estés esperando que llegue, no vale la pena- Suspiro, la miro llena de lastima y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

—Si lo vale— clavo fijamente su mirada en el suelo, recordando alguno de tantos momentos que había vivido con él a su lado.

Rojizas hojas caían delicadamente sobre la fina capa de seda que cubría los cuerpos desnudos de una pareja que se encontraba entrelazada, ella acariciaba sus cabellos plateados mientras el daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

—Eres tan hermosa— le acarició suavemente, alejándose un poco para contemplarla mejor.

—¿En verdad lo crees?— Giro su rostro topándose con sus hermosos ojos azules, al instante se sonrojo.

—Eres aun más hermosa que la Diosa Afrodita— Le sonrió.

—Diamante— Sonrojaba le susurraba mientras iban acercándose lentamente hasta besarse.

—Serena— beso su frente.

—¿Cuando te irás? — Se apretaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, cubriéndose para que no viera las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Mañana— Contesto con pesar.

—Tan pronto— Lo miro con tristeza, con dolor.

—Si— acarició su largo y dorado cabello —Pero, cuando regrese…— sonrió.

—¿Qué? — A pesar de sus lagrimas su curiosidad invadió sus ojos.

—Vendré por ti y nos casaremos— Dijo con solemnidad.

—¿En verdad? — Nuevamente las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, solo que esta vez causadas por la emoción.

—Es mi más grande sueño— La beso con suma ternura.

—El mío también— lo abrazo con fuerza —Mi sueño es estar a tu lado hasta el fin de mis día— Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Cuando sepa que volveré, mandare a uno de mis soldados para avisarte que pronto vendré por ti para hacerte mi esposa— la tomo entre sus brazos hasta sentir su pecho contra el suyo.

—Yo esperare por ti— lo miro llena de anhelo —Aunque tardes mil años en regresar, siempre esperare por ti.

—Serena— tomo su rostro con delicadeza, la miro lleno de amor y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro.

—Diamante— se besaron y nuevamente fundieron sus cuerpos hasta hacerse uno.

La oscuridad comenzaba a ganar terreno, las antorchas que se encontraban ya encendidas, apenas y lograban alumbrar el camino y nuevamente Serena se levantaba de su asiento deprimida, ya que una vez más no había tenido noticias de su amado.

Frustrada comenzó a caminar perezosamente hacia la ciudad, ya no se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente, solo los débiles sonidos que provenían del bosque, pero de repente detuvo sus paso al escuchar un lejano galope, alterada corrió nuevamente hacia la orilla del camino y se quedo mirando fijamente la vereda, esta vez las sombras no jugaban con su mente, esta vez, si era real la silueta de un hombre a cabello que corría a todo galope hacia ella.

—Sera por fin— inconscientemente junto sus manos, entrecruzo sus dedos y se fue dejando caer de rodillas, mientras que pequeñas lágrimas de emoción resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Por fin regresara a mis brazos— se decía una y otra vez a sí misma.

El jinete al acercarse cada vez más hacia la entrada de la pequeña aldea, fue reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse frente al frágil cuerpo de la joven rubia que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, el jinete que llevaba puesto sobre su pecho el escudo ateniense sobre su coraza de escamas metálicas, la cual era detenida por un cinturón, en los brazos un brazal corto de bronce, y en las piernas cnémides igual de bronce.

—Eres un soldado de… No pudo terminar la frase debido a que su garganta se cerró por la tensión que sufría en ese momento.

El soldado rápidamente se bajo de el caballo —¿Mujer? — le extendió su mano para que se levantara, sin dudarlo Serena la tomo y con delicadeza se volvió a poner nuevamente en pie —Sabes dónde está la casa de una tal…Se quedo boquiabierto al mirar a la joven bajo la luz de la luna, su piel blanca, sus ojos azules, su delicada figura que se delineaba perfectamente bajo la transparente túnica azul, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. —Serena.

—¿Serena?— Pronuncio nerviosa debido a la profunda, lujuriosa e insistente mirada del soldado —Yo soy Serena.

—¡Oh!— rápidamente cambio su faz y se encuadro nuevamente, apretando muy fuerte la rienda del caballo que tenía entre sus manos.

—Usted…. ¿Usted es del…

—Vengo por ordenes de mi Capitán, a informarle que…

—Por fin vendrá por mí— Exclamo emocionada y nuevamente las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer por sus mejillas.

Negó con la cabeza —No— se monto nuevamente a su caballo y la miro fijamente desde lo alto, pero esta vez en su mirada había lastima.

—¿Entonces?— pregunto temerosa.

—Me ordeno que le dijera que era libre, que busque a un buen hombre que la haga feliz, que viva una vida tranquila y en paz— sin mirarla jalo la rienda del caballo y comenzó andar.

—¿¡Qué esta diciendo!?— desesperada caminaba a toda prisa a lado del caballo —El me juro que vendría por mí, que nos casaríamos , que estaríamos juntos hasta el fin de nuestra existencia— Le gritaba mientras lentamente se iba alejando más y más el soldado sobre su caballo —¿Porqué?— grito antes de que cayera y golpeara una y otra vez al suelo.

El soldado al escuchar el doloroso lamento de la mujer detuvo su andar, se bajo del caballo y tomo entre sus brazos a Serena, impresionado por el aumento de su hermosura debida a la cristalización de sus ojos por el llanto —Mi capitán me mandara a matar-

Serena al escuchar la voz del soldado, dejo de llorar y lo miro fijamente de manera suplicante —Es por otra mujer, que ya no quiere estar a mi lado, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—No— al escuchar su negativa, lo tomo por los brazos rogándole con la mirada, con su cuerpo tembloroso, que le diera la razón del porque su amor no regresaba a ella — El no regresara jamás— Como si quemara se alejo del soldado, arrastrándose lo más lejos que pudo de él.

—Está muerto— En su rostro se podía ver claramente como le costaba pronunciar esas palabras, ya que una gran variedad de sentimientos se reflejaban, era como agua cristalina.

—No— pronuncio secamente el soldado, causando que se iluminaran instantáneamente sus ojos con esperanza — Más bien no lo sé, cuando me fui, aun seguía con vida, pero las probabilidades que aun se mantenga así, son nulas— en sus últimas palabras Serena sintió su pesar.

—No puede ser— Había entrado en shock, ya no salían más lagrimas de sus ojos, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, solo el viento ondulaba su cabello y alzaba ligeramente su vestido —Los Dioses no se atreverían a jugar así con nuestro amor, este amor que bendijo la gran Atena— sin que el soldado pudiera preverlo Serena se levanto y comenzó a correr adentrándose a la ciudad hasta confundirse entre las sombras.

—Es una lástima que tan hermosa Diosa, sufra tanto— miro unos instantes por donde había desaparecido la rubia, se subió nuevamente a su caballo y emprendió su camino.

///o///

Como si fuera un alma en pena, Serena se encontraba deambulando por las calles a paso lento, quitando con sus manos de vez en cuando las largas sábanas blancas que se cruzaban en su camino, hasta que una débil luz proveniente de una pequeña casa llamo su atención, sin pensarlo se dirigió a ella y miro por la ventana, no había nadie, así que sin vacilación jalo una larga capucha negra que reposaba sobre una silla y se la coloco, cubrió su rostro y dio media vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino, pero el relinchar de un caballo la distrajo , era un animal majestuoso, color blanco con una maravillosa crin plateada y extraños ojos verdes los cuales sobresalían inmensamente, debido al brillo que emitía la luna llena —¡Eres tan hermoso!— con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente su larga crin mientras que con la otra iba jalando sutilmente la rienda del caballo alejándolo de la casa —¡Ayúdame!— le susurro al caballo y al instante el animal se inclino un poco para dejarla subirse a él. Al ver la aceptación del hermoso animal, rápidamente tomo impulso y se monto en el, jalo de la rienda y comenzó andar a paso veloz, entre las angostas calles de la ciudad.

En cuestión de minutos Serena llego a una pequeña granja a las afueras, donde había unos cuantos gansos, pollos y uno que otro buey. Con cuidado se bajo del caballo, amarro la rienda a un árbol y sigilosamente comenzó adentrarse, caminando entre los animales que dormían tranquilamente; de repente un gran alboroto se escucho ocasionando que las habitantes de la pequeña granja salieran apresuradamente, histéricos con palos en las manos dispuestos a atacar, pero llegaron demasiado tarde ya que solo lograron escuchar el lejano galope de un caballo.

Con su caballo y su gallina negra amarrada a un costado Serena se fue introduciendo entre grandes bloques de piedra caliza, hasta llegar al centro en donde había un pequeño altar dedicado a la Diosa Atenea, la débil luz de la antorcha dejaba ver la delicada figura de la Diosa, coronada con ramas entrelazadas de olivo —Maldita— le grito con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña estatua, mientras con sus caballo la rodeaba de un lado a otro —Tú, no eres una diosa, eres una farsante, que nos engaño a mi querido Diamante y a mí al darnos tus bendiciones, bendiciones que no sirvieron para nada, porque eres una mentira— Furiosa se bajo del caballo, camino hacia el altar y tomo una pequeña daga dorada que se encontraba a los pies de la estatua –Nunca más volveré a creer en ti- con todas sus fuerzas aventó todo lo que se encontraba en el altar, tomo la antorcha y le prendió fuego —Eso es lo que merece una farsante como tú, gran Diosa Atenea— Una pequeña sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro antes de volver a subir al caballo y emprender su camino.

A las afueras de la ciudad Serena admiraba la columna de humo que salía de la Acrópolis —¿Por qué me quitaste a mi Capitán?— jalo las riendas del caballo y a todo galope se fue introduciendo en el oscuro bosque. Conforme se iba adentrando su andar se iba reduciendo hasta detenerse en un claro iluminado por la brillante luz de luna que se encontraba en la cúspide del cielo. Se bajo del caballo, desamarro la gallina que se encontraba atada al animal y la arrastro con ella hasta llegar al centro del claro, se dejo caer de rodillas, saco la daga, la tomo del pescuezo y de un tajo le corto el cuello, con cuidado la coloco frente a ella para dejar que se desangrara —¡OH! Gran Dios Hades te pido que escuches mi plegaria y vengas a mi, para cumplir mi deseo— Tomo nuevamente la daga, limpio la hoja con sus ropas y con la punta comenzó a cortarse la palma de su mano derecha dando paso a su espesa sangre roja —¡OH! Gran Dios Hades te pido que escuches mi plegaria y vengas a mí, para cumplir mi deseo— desesperada con la palma de sus manos en medio del charco de sangre comenzó a golpear el suelo, para llamarlo —¡OH! Gran Dios Hades, ven a mí, por favor, ven, te lo suplico— golpeaba ferozmente el suelo mientras que sus lagrimas caían y se mesclaban con la sangre que aun se seguía derramándose.

Las horas habían pasado, la luna ya no estaba, faltaba poco para el crepúsculo y Serena decepcionada, aun continuaba llorando sobre el ya seco charco de sangre —¿Porqué?— golpeo una vez más el suelo —¿Porque no vienes a mi?— mecánicamente se levanto del suelo, miro a su alrededor buscando el caballo el cual ya no estaba —¿Acaso tan insignificante soy?— Miro su vestido el cual se encontraba manchado de sangre —Mi vida ya no tiene sentido— A pasos lentos y pausados se fue adentrando en el bosque; el crepúsculo comenzaba hacerse presente junto con una espesa neblina que poco a poco iba esparciéndose por todo el lugar —¿Qué está pasando?— miro a su alrededor — Esto no es normal— temerosa se recargo sobre un árbol, tratando de evitar que la espesa neblina cubriera su cuerpo, ya que un extraño temor la invadía —Alguien me observa— pegándose aun mas al árbol, miro con desesperación a su alrededor —Sal quien quiera que seas— con su capa se cubrió su manchado vestido —¡Sal!— grito con todas sus fuerzas pero al no recibir contestación el pánico la envolvió y comenzó a correr desesperada.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero aun así sentía que no avanzaba, desconcertada miro al cielo y observo como los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban entre los arboles —Por fin te detienes, hermosa criatura— se escucho una sensual voz retumbando por todo el lugar.

—¿Quién eres?— por más que intentaba correr sus cuerpo no le respondía, se mantenía estática en entre de los árboles —¿Qué es lo que quieres?— decía desafiante.

—Hermosa criatura, que mala memoria tienes— Se rio — Sí hace apenas unas horas me llamabas con desesperación— Su tono burlón se acentuaba en cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Acaso eres tu el gran Hades?— A pesar del temor que invadía su cuerpo, sus ojos se iluminaron debido a la esperanza que apareció en su corazón.

—¿Quién más podría ser?— el aire comenzó a volverse seco dificultándole la respiración, la neblina que había alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse y comprimirse formando una silueta a su lado.

—Por favor cumple mi deseo, regrésame a mi amor, tráelo a la vida, tráelo de nuevo junto a mi— intento juntar sus manos inútilmente ya que la presión que invadía su cuerpo no le permitía moverse.

—¡¿Estás segura?!— la misteriosa silueta ya era aun más tangible, sobre lo que anteriormente había sido solo humo negro, ahora se encontraba una extraña, larga y maltratada túnica negra cubriendo su cuerpo y rostro.

—Si— decidida giro sus ojos hacia el aun etéreo ser.

—Tú amor, aun no llega a mí— la burla de su voz era tan visible para la chica, que no podía evitar sentir molestia.

—¿Entonces, sigue con vida?— pensó esperanzada.

—Pero, pronto lo hará— con su burlona voz le iba susurrando mientras la rodeaba, rosando su blanca piel con su áspera túnica.

—¿Qué?— Se encontraba totalmente pasmada.

—No, pongas esa cara tan horrible porque tu belleza se opaca— De entre la túnica saco su huesuda mano y con su esquelético dedo acaricio su rostro haciéndola estremecer.

—No, el no puede morir— un inmenso dolor invadió su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban, quería desfallecer, pero la presión que la mantenía estática se lo impedía.

—Es el circulo de la vida, todos tienen que morir— se alejo unos cuantos metros de ella.

—¡Pero aun no es su hora!— lo miro suplicante.

—Lo es, su hora a llegado y en estos momentos su alma será mía— Estiro su huesuda y temblorosa mano y la cerro con fuerza.

—No, por favor, no te lo lleves — la presión que la mantenía estática desapareció, dejándola caer de rodillas —Te daré lo que quieras— se arrastro hasta él.

—¡Lo que quiera!— Con suma rapidez se acerco hasta ella y con su huesuda mano la tomo del mentón halándola hacia él.

—Si— lo miro fijamente, decidida.

—Tú alma— a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro Serena pudo percibir la sutil risotada que soltó el ser que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Toma lo que quieras de mi, pero no te lo lleves, no lo alejes de mi lado—

—¿Estás segura, que un hombre como el vale la pena, como para entregarme tu alma?— Se acerco más a ella causándole un terrible escalofrió.

—Si, el vale eso y mucho más— Con todas sus fuerzas trato de controlar las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

—Entonces que así sea— De su túnica saco sus huesudas manos y con delicadeza se fue quitando la capucha que cubría su rostro.

—No puede ser—Incrédula lo miraba fijamente –Esto es una broma, verdad-

—¿A qué te refieres?— la miro confundido

—Tú no puedes ser el gran Dios Hades— temblorosa lo señalaba con su dedo, parpadeaba una y otra vez tratando de comprender el aspecto del ser que tenía en frente, su piel era blanca y tersa, su cabellera era larga y plateada y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un verde claro, pero no por eso dejaban de ser intensos, profundos.

—Técnicamente tienes razón, no lo soy— disgustado se recargo sobre un árbol — ¿Cómo alguien con tanta belleza, podría ser una cosa horrible?— apretó su puño con fingida impotencia.

—Entonces eres un farsante— Furiosa y con mucha dificultad trato de levantarse.

—No— una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro he inmediatamente Serena volvió a sentir esa inmensa presión que le impedía moverse —Yo soy más que eso— le susurro sensualmente al oído.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo, sí soy real, no como esas patéticas estatuas que ustedes los estúpidos humanos veneran— repentinamente sus ojos brillaron.

Serena al ver el brillo de sus ojos no pudo evitar recordar al hermoso animal en el cual había montado toda la noche —¿Tú eras acaso ese…

—Eres muy observadora mi pequeña criatura— Se rio —Fue tan interesante ver hasta dónde eres capaz— inclino su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué jugaste así con migo?— La impotencia que se escuchaba en su voz le causaba una inmensa gracia.

—Desde un principio, supe que tú me llamabas, pero que caso tenia si no me entretenía un poco contigo— La miro divertido —Me sorprendiste deberás, quemar el altar, si que fue temerario— Le dedico una macabra sonrisa —Pero bueno, basta de platicas, esto comienza a volverse un poco tedioso— la miro fijamente —Así que, ¿qué te parece si cerramos nuestro trato?

—¡¿Trato?!— lo miro confusa

—En verdad, que tienes mala memoria — Comentaba mientras se sobaba la sien —No recuerdas, tú me das tu alma y yo libero, claro por el momento, de mi garras a tú querido Capitán, para que regrese a tú lado— Decía simplemente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—En verdad, lo liberaras, lo regresaras a mi— Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de emoción

-Dame tú alma, y el vivirá- le extendió su mano amistosamente

Su sonrisa era la más bella y sincera que Serena había visto en su vida —¿Pero?— miro su mano herida, bañada con su sangre y de la sangre de la gallina,

—No importa— miro su mano con asco —Peores cosas he tenido que tocar— Sin dudarlo tomo la mano de Serena apretándola con fuerza, dejándola sentir su gélida mano la cual emanaba un extraño calor — Trato hecho — la miró profundamente, y repentinamente su rostro se ilumino debido a la ancha sonrisa que se había formando en su rostro.

Continuara….

Cnémides, son como espinilleras

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo y como siempre dudas preguntas lo que sea háganmelo saber con sus Reviews, y no se preocupen que ya próxima tendré el tiempo suficiente para seguir con mis historias. Hasta pronto y cuídense


	2. Atenas 456aC

Pues como ya es costumbre una disculpa por la tardanza, pero me es muy difícil actualizar, pero créanme no abandonare ninguna historia, así que lento pero seguro jijiji

Mi querida Ashamed kawaii gracias por tu gran ayuda jijjiji creo que te saque canas verdes verdad, pero aquí esta por fin, espero llene tus expectativas y si no házmelo saber ya que se que te gusta esta historia tanto como a mi y por que quiero que sea como la hemos ideado.

Por cierto queridas lectoras quiero infernarles que por fin tengo entre mis brazos a mi pequeña dama que se llama Fanny Kaileena la cual adoro con todo mi ser. : p

**Stars.** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y pues si aparecera Seiya pero más adelante, así que ten pasiencia, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo, hasta pronto

**Usagi Anza. **Gracias por leer, espero que este nuevo capitulo también te guste.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron su review

Espero lo disfruten

**Atenas 456 a.C. **

Desesperada, traicionada y sola era como se sentía Serena, quien corría entre los árboles con toda la fuerza y velocidad que le brindaban sus pequeñas y delicadas piernas —¿Porqué?— Se decía una y otra vez —¡No lo entiendo!— Gritó.

El dolor era sumamente amargo, tanto su mente como su cuerpo aun recordaban como se había sentido, cerró los ojos llenándose de imágenes que habían pasado días atrás…

Los pétalos de diferentes colores inundaban el piso de las callejas de la ciudad, la gente gritaba, cantaba, tomaba y bailaba, menos Serena que sólo miraba embelesada, oculta tras una columna al gallardo guerrero de cabellos plateados que avanzaba altivo sobre un descomunal caballo blanco de extraños ojos verdes y maravillosa crin plateada, encabezando a su emocionada tropa.

—Gracias — Le sonrió satisfecha al hermosos caballo de extraños ojos verdes que la miró por un segundo — ¡Por fin regresó a mi lado!

¡Qué ilusa! Recurrentes lágrimas recorrían su pálido rostro nublándole la visión y ocasionando que cayera al suelo ya que uno de sus pies se había atorado con una pequeña raíz que sobresalía — ¡AHH!— Con brusquedad jaló su pierna para desatorar su pie ocasionando que su túnica se rasgara y manchara de sangre por los rasguños al caerse, se tocó su tobillo y sonrió con amargura — Ya no siento dolor— se dejó caer al suelo y se abrazó formando un ovillo con su cuerpo, pero las imágenes la seguían agolpándola torturándola…

Recordaba perfectamente los rayos de la luna que se filtraban entre los arboles iluminándola se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, su cabello ondulaba debido al viento, su túnica ondeaba adhiriéndose a su piel perfilando su bella figura.

Se abrazo a sí misma — ¿Porqué no llegas?— miraba fijamente la vereda por donde él llegaría.

El crepúsculo estaba por aparecer, resignada Serena decidió regresar — Tal vez tanto festejo te impidió venir— Se dijo así misma, sonriendo tristemente — Creo que fui una imprudente — Se levantó y comenzó a caminar sobre el sendero.

— ¡Serena!— La rubia se petrificó al escuchar su nombre que provenía de la varonil voz de un apuesto guerrero que la miraba fijamente, su armadura se adhería perfectamente su robusto cuerpo, su larga capa al igual que su platinado cabello ondeaba debido al viento

— Diamante— Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hasta el joven, el cual se mantenía parado a unos pasos de la rubia, inexpresivo — ¡Te extrañe tanto!— Lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió al sentir que le correspondía su abrazo.

— Estas helada— Se quitó su capa y la cubrió con ella.

— No importa— lo miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero aún así se reflejaba su alegría — No importa el tiempo, si tengo que pasar frío, hambre o sed mientras tú regreses y te quedes a mi lado— lo abrazó nuevamente, sólo que esta vez no sintió su calidez sino sus frías manos que la tomaban firmemente por los hombros y lo alejaban de él.

— Me desposaré— Iracundo la miró directo a los ojos.

— ¡Es verdad!— Sonrió con entusiasmo —Tenemos que hacer todos los preparativos para nuestro matrimonio— Sus ojos brillaron al decir esta última frase.

— No Serena— La soltó — Me desposaré con otra mujer— Se alejó de ella pasando de lado —Lo nuestro terminó.

— ¡Mentira!— Despacio se giró, con su mirada fue recorriendo sus fuertes piernas, su ancha espalda su hermoso cabello —Mírame a los ojos y dime que es mentira— Suplicó.

Diamante molesto se giró y la miró fijamente —Me desposaré con otra mujer.

— Eso es mentira— gritó desesperada, se acercó a su cuerpo y lo golpeó en su duro pecho — Es mentira— Gritaba abatida.

—Serena— La llamó, pero no le hizo caso, la chica seguía golpeándolo con brutalidad con desesperación —Ya, detente— Exasperado la tomó de las muñecas con fuerza obligándola a acercarse a él y doblegarse hasta quedar en el suelo.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Lo miraba desafiante — ¡Dime! — Gritó.

— Eso no importa— Dijo casi en un susurro, la soltó empujándola lejos de él.

— Dime por favor— la capa que le había colocado se fue resbalando poco a poco dejando al descubierto su sueva y tersa piel, estiró su mano desnuda y lo halo de su túnica hacía ella, estaba temblando debido al denso frio de la mañana.

Se inclinó hasta estar a su altura y la miró con ternura — Es una sobrina de Pericles.

— Entonces, tan solo es un contrato— Lo miró esperanzada — Yo…yo lo entiendo y no importa, podría ser su dama de compañía o tú concubina.

— ¡No seas ridícula!— Su rostro se endureció y rápidamente se colocó nuevamente en pie.

— No lo soy— Trató de levantarse —Así podríamos estar juntos, nadie nos diría nada.

— ¡No! Esto se terminó— Decidido, comenzó alejarse de ella.

— ¡Detente!— Corrió hasta él — Haré lo que tú quieras pero no me dejes— suplicó.

Diamante molesto se erguió ocasionando que callera nuevamente al suelo — ¡Ya no hagas esto más difícil!— Pero no se inmutó y continuó alejándose de ella — Olvídame— se alejo por la vereda.

— Diamante— Soltó un grito lleno de dolor mientras él desaparecía entre de los arboles.

Eso era su cruda realidad, y siempre su mente los hacía parecer para torturarla ¿por qué a ella? El sonido del río que se encontraba al fondo del acantilado, retumbaba con violencia, el viento soplaba con furia ondeando los restos de la túnica que llevaba puesta la rubia y alborotando sus rubios cabellos y adhiriendo unos cuantos mechones a su rostro, sus pies descalzos, ensangrentados y sucios a duras penas podían mantener su peso, débilmente comenzó a camina entre las piedras hasta llegar a la orilla del precipicio, temblorosa miró hacia abajo concentrando su vista en la espuma del fiero río. —Sin ti, ya no quiero vivir— Extendió sus manos, dio un paso hacia delante y se dejo caer—Espero que seas muy feliz.

Rápidamente toco el río, tocando con su cuerpo el fondo de este golpeándose con fuerza, ocasionando que abriera la boca y que el agua entrara por ella, pero al instante se relajo abrazándose a sí misma. ¡Lo amaba demasiado! Recordó tranquilamente lo que su mente le proporcionaba escasos minutos de morir… ¡ah! Esa palabra ya no tenía algún sentido. Su mente le mostraba una vez más esas imágenes.

Serena se encontraba preparando los baños que se le realizaban a la novia en el río para purificar su cuerpo entes de la boda.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?— Preguntó un doncella pelirroja mientras le iba quitando lentamente sus ropas a un bella mujer de piel blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos café.

— Si, mucho— Le contestó con una sonrisa —. Él es un apuesto guerrero y un hombre caballeroso. Estoy segura que seré muy feliz— Dijo llena de ilusión.

— Claro que lo serás — Respondió la pelirroja — Eres muy afortunada, ¿verdad Serena!— Miró a la rubia

— ¿Eh? —frunció el ceño algo perdida.

— ¡Ay Serena!, siempre tan distraída — Se rió su acompañante divertida.

— Lo siento — dijo suavemente algo apenada sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la mujer desnuda que poco a poco se iba adentrando en el río.

Era linda esa utopía cuando la creía, cuando sentía que todo sería felicidad. Lentamente fue relajando cuerpo al sentir la helada agua que calaba sus huesos, poco a poco fue sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua y quemaba su garganta sin quitar esa sonrisa…su mente hacía que reviviera sus momentos más importantes de su vida ¿porqué no se cansaba de señalárselos de mostrándoselos?, ¿Acaso nunca se detendrían?

Serena miraba fijamente al hombre sentado en la mesa principal junto a un pequeño grupo, ignorando por completo la música, las risas y la gente bailando que había a su alrededor —Por favor, mírame aunque sea sólo un momento— Suplicaba internamente —Por favor…

Sus ojos rápidamente pasaron de alegría a tristeza al ver como sus suplicas eran escuchadas solo para burlarse de ella, el por fin la había mirado pero sólo para indicarle que lo viera. Con fuerza el apuesto joven tomo la mano de la mujer que reposaba a su lado y ambos se levantaron ocasionando que todos se callaran y miraran fijamente a la pareja, él con su acostumbrada caballería agradeció a todos los presentes por compartir un día tan importante para él y para su mujer, todos al presenciar tal acto de humildad celebraron por la feliz pareja gritando, aplaudiendo y retomando los antiguos cantos.

— Hacen una hermosa pareja ¿no crees?— Le susurraron al odio una dulce y a la vez venenosa e hiriente voz — Si hubieras sido tú en vez de ella no sería tan perfecta la escena — ironizó — Tú…— escupió las palabras — Una mujer tan simple y sin dignidad como lo eres…— dijo entre dientes con asco, se acercó más a su oído — Tú…simplemente lo hubieras arruinado — susurró cada palabra inyectándola de un mortífero veneno. Serena que aun mantenía la mirada fija en la dichosa pareja por una fracción de segundos le creyó — ¿Cómo crees que ese hombre tan apuesto? — comentó con sorna y evidente diversión para después agregar rápidamente — Aunque no tanto como yo — afirmó. Serena desvió la mirada de la feliz pareja apretando la quijada — Piénsalo, en verdad creías que se quedaría a tú lado, teniendo la oportunidad de estar con alguien como ella, capaz de darle todo lo que el siempre deseo — dijo suavemente, taladrando su mente.

Serena se llevó sus manos a su simple túnica, apretándola, temblando, todo lo que le decía ese susurro era verdad, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta le ardía y sin poder retenerlo por más tiempo unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas — No llores — aquel susurro se escuchó burlón — Yo… — hubo unos segundos de silencio — sólo decía — dijo en un tono desdeñosamente inocente. Aquél susurro le había abierto de una manera extraña la mente ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

El frio y cristalino rio avanzaba con tranquilidad y a la orilla de sus aguas reposaba el cuerpo casi sin vida de Serena, sus cabellos ondulaban desparramados entre la traslúcidas aguas, sus lentos latidos acompañaban su casi inexistente respiración, sus ojos estaban fijos en la luna que la iluminaba haciéndola parecer como un ángel, de repente una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—La muerte por fin llega a mí— Pensó, una sonrisa de satisfacción medio se formo en su demacrado rostro.

—Efectivamente, mi pequeña y despreciable criatura— escuchó un suave voz — Me sorprende que hayas aceptado tan rápido tu destino — Siseo

Serena alzó la vista, divisó a un hombre sentado plácidamente en una roca que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella, la punta de su bella túnica negra rosaba ligeramente la superficie del agua, sus finos y hermosos cabellos plateados caían en su perfecto rostro cubriendo un poco sus bellos ojos verdes, — ¡Hades! — Pensó.

— Agh… — dijo con fastidio rodando los ojos — ¡Oh no, no, no! Yo no soy Hades. — Divagó –Ese soló es el nombre que me ha otorgado tu pueblo — Se quedo pensativo — Más bien tú antiguo pueblo— La miro divertido —Ya que dentro de poco morirás— Se regodeo

— Iré al infierno ¿no es así? — Dijo más bajo cerrando los ojos.

—No— Se contemplaba sus uñas mostrando su desinterés — tú no cuentas con ese privilegio, los humanos que entran al infierno sufren innumerables castigos por supuesto, pero...— Sonrió complacido

—¿Pero?— Pensó Serena

— Pero…— Hizo una mueca de disgusto— ellos en medio del dolor y el sufrimiento tienen la oportunidad de olvidar — La miro y su sonrisa apareció nuevamente — A diferencia de ti y los demás estúpidos que vendieron sus preciosas almas por algo tan tonto, efímero y absurdo como por ejemplo tú ridículo deseo — Dijo lleno de repulsión.

—¡¿Olvidar?! — Aterrada abrió los ojos.

—Así es— Aun con su sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro se dejo caer hasta quedar sobre ella, sus pálidas manos tocaron el agua quedando a cada extremo de el fino rostro de Serena, sus piernas descansaban a cada costado de sus muslos mientras que su túnica rosaba su menudo y débil cuerpo.

— ¡Yo no quiero olvidar!— La desesperación se reflejo en su rostro ocasionando gran satisfacción en el ojiverde.

—Créeme pequeña, cuando veas lo que te espera, lo que más desearas, será olvidar— Con brusquedad acarició su rostro — Me suplicaras que borre tus recuerdos de tu mente— Sentencio mordaz.

— ¡No! — Trato de moverse, sin éxito. — ¡Diamante!— Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron por su rostro.

—Es verdad— la miro divertido — No se supone qué ese hombre a quien tú tanto amas te iba a desposar a su regreso — dijo con sorna y dulcemente. —¡Ah! Ya recordé— Inclino su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella —Se fue con otra.

— No — Pensó desesperanzada, le ardía tanto su pecho, sus mirada ya había empezado a hacerse borrosa, ya no podía distinguir al ser que se encontraba sobre ella, solo podó sentir su frio aliento—. Él no tenía…

— ¿Elección? — Dijo divertido, miró a Serena que hacía un mohín a pesar de su deplorable estado, se echó a reír divertido — Te dejó, te humilló, te abandonó ¿cuál es la parte en la que no entiendes?

— Es… — gimió más fuerte, el pecho parecía arderle más, los oídos empezaban a zumbarle y sintió como un liquido corría bajó su sien uniéndose con el agua —, él me ama…

— ¡Por supuesto! — Comentó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo — Qué tonto soy ¿verdad? — se pegó en la frente dándole a entender a Serena su pequeño desliz y castigándose. La miró con un brillo increíblemente aterrador en los ojos, sonrió sardónicamente y se erguió un poco sobre ella— Que lindo amor ¿no te parece? Se casa con otra, tú le brindaste tu alma para que regresara fiel a ti — comentó burlonamente, después frunció el ceño — ¿Pero qué hizo el héroe de tus epopeyas? Déjame pensar…—cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos la miró — ¡Ah sí! Desposo a otra y tú estás muriéndote — se recargó más para verla, Serena lloraba e hizo una media sonrisa para endurecer sus facciones —. El amor no existe, nunca ha existido, sólo trae muertes, venganzas, dinero y cosas estúpidas. Uno se tiene que preocupar por uno mismo, nada de esto te estaría pasando si hubiese pensando en ti misma…

— No importa, el vive — Le respondió mordaz con su pensamiento

— ¡Por supuesto que vive! — Comento con ahínco — Va a vivir para ver a sus hijos y tal vez a sus nietos pero tú, ya no. ¿Trajo algún beneficio tú gran amor? ¡Para nada! Pero si hubieses pensado en ti misma te hubieras ahorrado esta patética escenita…Diamante hubiese muerto o quizás no… ¿quién lo sabría? Sólo porque te comentaron eso no quería decir que moriría, pero los estúpidos humanos siempre son tan precipitados sobre todo si se trata de amor… ¿cuándo aprenderá la gente? Que el único amor real y verdadero es el propio— se inclino nuevamente sobre ella — Pero eso ya no importa, tú me perteneces— Se erguió completamente sobre de ella sin importarle lastimarla — Es hora de irnos, ya no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo— Con brusquedad la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar llevándola arrastras, acercándola cada vez más fuera del rio, pequeñas ramas se incrustaban en su cuerpo, se enredaban en su cabello ocasionándole más y más dolor

— ¡Diamante!— Lo llamaba una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza

— ¡Que fastidio!— La soltó con brusquedad ocasionando que su rostro chocara totalmente contra el piso.

— ¡Diamante!— Giro un poco su rostro, no podía parar de llorar.

La tomo con fuerza de los cabellos obligándola a encararlo —Suena tan dulce el sonido de tú agonía— Su voz delataba lo complacido que se sentía —Pero tan molesto el sonido de ese nombre interrumpiendo mi melodía— Su rostro se endureció y la dejo caer de nuevo provocando una nueva herida en su rostro —Así que pagaras por tu osadía, borrare de tú memoria el rostro, la voz, el olor, el nombre de ese hombre que tanto amas, porque tú eres de esas que ni con el peor de los tormentos desea abandonar sus recuerdos— Estiro su mano y la señalo con uno de sus dedos.

— ¡No!— Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas trato de alejarse a rastras lo más que pudo de él —Por favor te lo imploro — Lo miro suplicante — ¡Diamante no quiero olvidarte!

Un haz de luz se formo desde la punta de su dedo hacía el rostro de Serena — ¿Porqué no puedo?— Pensó, el desconcierto se asomo un momento por sus ojos — No puede ser— La sorpresa que sintió no pudo evitar reflejarla en su rostro —¡Su sangre esta dentro de mí ¡ ¿Pero co … El trato, la sangre— Sin pensarlo observo fijamente su brazo.

—¡Por favor!— Suplico nuevamente sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y adquiriendo nuevamente su atención.

Un intenso brillo apareció en sus ojos — ¿Aunque?— una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro —Si tu quieres, te puedo brindar una nueva vida — Se inclino junto a ella, ladeando un poco su cabeza para contemplarla mejor.

— ¡Una nueva vida!— Se repetía una y otra vez esa idea en su cabeza.

—Sí, una vida en la cual podrás ver el correr del tiempo, maravillarte con los cambios del mundo, gozar de eterna juventud— Su postura reflejaba soberbia y arrogancia

— ¿A cambio de qué?— Con gran dificultad se levanto un poco, tratando de enfocarlo con su ya casi inexistente visión.

—Acaso importa— Dijo con algo de fastidio —Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que te espera— Pronuncio exasperado.

—Pero…— Pensó dudosa.

—Pero, pero , pero —La imito —Siempre hay un pero contigo— Se levanto nuevamente —Yo que trato de ser bondadoso contigo, ayudándote para que superes tu tragedia ofreciéndote una nueva vida— Se escuchaba dolido, pero sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo —Esta bien, lo entiendo, realimente deseas olvidar a ese hombre— Hizo una falsa mueca de dolor —Sin más cumpliré tú deseo— Estiro nuevamente su mano y con uno de sus dedos la señalo nuevamente.

— A-aceptó — Estiró su mano con dificultad

Victorioso tomo su mano con fuerza atrayéndola a rastras de una manera dura hacía el —Este es el sello de un eterno trato — Serena abrió bruscamente los ojos por la sorpresa pero al sentir como una extraño calor invadía todo su cuerpo regresándole la vida que lentamente estaba perdiendo, pausadamente fue cerrando sus ojos dejándose invadir por toda esa oleada de sensaciones, su fría mano la apretó aun mas con firmeza, un dolor horrible pasó por la cintura hacia abajo, poco a poco sus huesos fueron colocándose en su lugar de origen. La opresión del pecho poco a poco fue disminuyendo, dando paso a la extraña calidez que transmitía esa mano que la estrujaba, era dulce y demoniaca al mismo tiempo, haciéndola sentir en la más dulce beatitud de los sin fines del más allá donde se podría encontrar los Dioses pero también la hacía sentir en el más cruel de los dolores regresándola a una vida llena de sacrificios. Finalmente se sintió tranquila, normal, el poco a poco fue aflojando su agarre mientras que ella lentamente abría los ojos.

Serena no podía parar de contemplarlo, era aun más hermoso de lo que recordaba, sin pensarlo dio un paso hacía el, como queriéndose cerciorar que fuera real.

—Deja de mirarme que me vas a acabar— Le dio la espalda, estiro su mano y con su energía comenzó a formar un oscuro portal, mientras que Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba —Es hora de irnos— Se coloco a un lado del portal para darle paso.

— ¿A dónde iremos?— La miro confusa.

—A un lugar peor que el infierno— Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro al ver iba empalideciendo — Anda que no tengo tú tiempo.

Serena temblorosa dio un par de pasos hacía el portal pero bruscamente se detuvo al quedar junto a él inspeccionándolo, curiosa — ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Yaten— Respondió con simpleza pero sin deshacer de su rostro su irónica sonrisa.

**Continuara…**

**~Nota curiosa~**

Afuera de las puertas del infierno se elevaba un descomunal castillo a la orilla de un gran precipicio.

— Pasa — En el rostro de Yaten se reflejaba su total aburrimiento.

Serena temerosa entró por las grandes puerta llenas de extrañas inscripciones, tardo unos momentos acostumbrarse a la poca luz que iluminaba la gran estancia — ¡Es enorme! — Imponentes columnas se encontraban a cada extremo, grandes puertas había en cada lado de la enorme escalera que se encontraba en el otro extremo del gran salón.

Ambos atravesaron el gran salón hasta una pequeña y acogedora estancia, miró a su alrededor y vio a Yaten alejándose por un pasillo — Desde hoy, este será tú hogar.

— ¿Dónde vas?— Dijo confusa.

Yaten detuvo su paso y la miro por un segundo — Ten cuidado con Cerbero tiene mucha hambre — Dijo divertido y a modo de advertencia antes de desaparecer por una pequeña puerta.

— Cer… cer… ¿Cerbero? — Se encontraba asustada ¿había dicho Cerbero? Si, sin duda lo había dicho aquel abominable monstruo con tres cabezas y algunas otras tantas afirmaban que eran mucho más, con una serpiente en la cola e innumerables cabezas de serpientes en el lomo. Miró hacia el fondo del pasillo y vio a una enorme sombra que se acercaba sigilosamente desde uno de los pasillos mostrando sus enormes dientes, tragó saliva duramente, temerosa se ocultó detrás de un sillón que había en una , hundió su rostro en el respaldo al escuchar un enorme gruñido junto a ella — ¡Me va a comer!

Pasaron varios minutos y nada sucedió — ¡¿Qué ocurre?!— lentamente alzó su rostro del respaldo, miró a su alrededor no había nada, pero nuevamente se escuchó el mismo poderoso gruñido y se oculto temiendo lo peor — Me va a matar, lo presiento— Se escuchó un fuerte ladrido seguido causando que Serena se levantara de golpe, estaba dispuesta a correr si era necesario pero un pequeño y delicado perrito color blanco muy esponjosito que la miraba fijamente le llamó su atención —Qué lindo— Se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura y lo acarició con dulzura y dedicación.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?— Grito alarmado Yaten quien traía en sus manos un pequeño platito lleno de grandes trozos de carne cruda. —¿Qué le has hecho a Cerbero?— La miro molesto.

—¿Cerbero? ¿Dónde?— Aterrada miro hacia todos lados

—Lo tienes en frente— Dijo con fastidio

Serena miro al pequeño perrito y se inclino nuevamente para acariciarlo — Estas diciendo que este es Cerbero— El perro que se encontraba encantado con la joven se le pegaba más y más para que continuara con su caricia —Pero este más bien es un Meliteo— Lo tomo entre sus brazos para inspeccionarlo.

—No te confíes el es un perro bastante fiero, me tomo siglos doblegarlo— Estiro su mano para acariciarlo pero el fiero gruñido del pequeño lo detuvo —Maldito traidor— Dijo entre dientes

— ¡Es tan dulce!— Se lo llevo al pecho y lo estrujo con fuerza.

—Nada es lo que parece, así que no te confíes en cualquier momento es capaz de morder la mano del quien le da de comer— Miraba fijamente con los ojos inyectados llenos de furia al pequeño cachorro —Pues ya que te quiere tanto, dale tu de comer— Pateo el pequeño platito y se alejo rápidamente maldiciendo a la pequeña criatura —Maldito perro traidor, yo que le traigo siempre su alimento preferido y el muy maldito me abandona por una cara bonita, pero ya verá cuando quiera dormir con migo lo mandare al infierno— Siguió vociferando hasta perderse entre los pasillos.

Horas más tarde.

—Maldito perro del demonio— Se quejaba Yaten mientras inútilmente trataba de acomodarse en un pequeño sillón —Eso me pasa por ser tan buena persona y adoptar bestias desamparadas— Miro de reojo al pequeño y esponjosito perrito blanco que dormía plácidamente sobre una gran cama llena de pieles de distintos animales —Esto no se va a quedar así, ya veras— Se Hizo un ovillo y se quedo dormido.

Pericles. Según leí era un hombre muy importante en el parlamento griego de esa época.

Meliteo. Pequeño perro antepasado del Maltes de la antigüedad descrito por Aristóteles.

Espero les haya gustado y pues cualquier cosa díganmela, y como siempre lamento las faltas de ortografía pero a veces no las veo si las encuentro tratare de corregirlas y pues por favor dejen su review, son muy importantes para mí. Hasta pronto


End file.
